hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 34 (Outer space)
Outer space is the thirty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KELLIE and Chats work fixing a rocket while they float. *CHARLI sings about shining stars. *NATHAN looks for footprints on the moon. *CHARLI pretends to play tennis and football on the moon and on the Earth. *KATHLEEN packs food for her space journey. *CHARLI blasts off to outer space to visit the planets. *Two aliens (Kellie and Nathan) land on Earth and TIM communicates with them by outer space music. *CHARLI grooves like an alien. *SHARING STORIES: Charli tells us a story about the cosmic cleaner (Tim), who needs to clean the moon (Kellie) before the night begins, but she can't stay still and two stars (Kathleen and Nathan) entertain the moon while she's getting clean. Gallery Kellie_S5_E34.png Charli_S5_E34_1.png Nathan_S5_E34.png Charli_S5_E34_2.png Kathleen_S5_E34.png Charli_S5_E34_3.png Tim_S5_E34.png Charli_S5_E34_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E34.png Trivia *During Sharing Stories segment, Nathan's name becomes Michael, making a reference to Michael Jackson. Nathan even dances like him. Songlets ;Word play Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars Up with all the planets, here we are I'd love to be an astronaut working here in space Looking out at Earth, it's a beautiful place. Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars (Floating, drifting, swimming through the stars) Up with all the planets, here we are (Up with all the planets, here we are) I'd love to be an astronaut working here in space Looking out at Earth, it's a beautiful place. ;Body move #01 Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmering light Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night. Diamond stars for us to see, shining down on you and me Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night Silver light, silver bright, such a beautiful shimmering light Shimmery and silver bright, shining in the sky at night. ;Shapes in space I'm exploring on the moon, what is there to see? A pointy-toe footprint, whose could it be? Amazing moon mysteries, let's discover and explore Searching all around and finding more, more, more. I'm exploring on the moon, what is there to see? A round-toe footprint, whose could it be? Amazing moon mysteries, let's discover and explore Searching all around and finding more, more, more. ;Body move #02 It's easy to play on the moon It's easy to play in space Playing around, hardly touching the ground Playing all over the place. It's easy to play on the Earth It's easy to play down here Playing around, running over the ground It's easy to play down here. It's easy to play on the moon It's easy to play up here Playing around, hardly touching the ground Playing all over the place. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going on a journey, blasting off to outer space Past the sun and the moon and the stars to a far away place I'm going on a journey, it's gonna be fun, get ready for blast off Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. I'm going on a journey, blasting off to outer space Past the sun and the moon and the stars to a far away place I'm going on a journey, it's gonna be fun, get ready for blast off Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. ;Body move #03 This one's Mercury, so hot near the sun Second is Venus, it's the very next one Third is the Earth, it's a lovely place to be Then comes Mars, it's red as you can see The fifth is Jupiter, the biggest stuff in space And if we went to Saturn we'd see rings about the place Uranus is the seventh, a long long way away And Neptune's number eight, the place it mostly stays Pluto's at the very end, a frozen little dot But there's no place like home, Earth's my favourite spot. ;Making music If I was an astronaut, I'd fly through outer space Flying rockets everyday right across the milky way, I'd zoom from place to place Perhaps I'd be the first to meet a friendly alien race If I was an astronaut, fly through outer space. If I was an astronaut, I'd fly through outer space Flying rockets everyday right across the milky way, I'd zoom from place to place Perhaps I'd be the first to meet a friendly alien race If I was an astronaut, fly through outer space. ;Body move #04 It's party time on galaxy Good Time Party time and I'm feeling fine Party time on galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. It's party time on galaxy Good Time Party time and I'm feeling fine Party time on galaxy Good Time Come on, aliens, let's party. ;Sharing stories Shine your light, shine so bright Stars and moon in the sky tonight Stars shine bright, shine your light Way up high in the sky tonight. Shine your light, shine so bright Stars and moon in the sky tonight Stars shine bright, shine your light Way up high in the sky tonight. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Charli read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about games Category:Ep about outer space Category:Ep about rockets & spaceships Category:Ep about planets Category:Ep about astronauts Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about exploring Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about discovering & finding out Category:Ep about mysteries Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about tennis Category:Ep about football Category:Ep about packing Category:Ep about food Category:Ep about travelling & journeys Category:Ep about aliens Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about cleaning Category:Ep about helping Category:Ep about shows